marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Jonah Jameson (Earth-26496)
| Relatives = John Jameson (son); Joan Jameson (wife) | Universe = Earth-26496 | BaseOfOperations = Daily Bugle | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Daily Bugle Publisher | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Weisman | First = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | Last = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 12 | Death = | HistoryText = J. Jonah Jameson is the publisher of New York's leading Newspapers the Daily Bugle. Jameson is loud and boisterous about his opinions. He will do anything to tell newspapers about them, apart from lying, but he is happy to bend the truth. He turns down Peter Parker for a job, but still uses his pictures and ideas about Spider-Man. Jameson considers Spider-Man a menace or at least a photo-worthy one, but ironically is fond of Peter Parker. He advises Parker with suggestions such as tomato juice to kill the stench of garbage on him after a photo shoot in a junkyard. He later protects him from the Rhino by bravely covering for him while he can escape. When he learns that Aunt May had a heart attack during the Sinister Six's he says he will tell Parker the news. Jameson retains his dislike for Spider-Man from the comics, and takes delight in anything that might discredit or defame him. Also, he shares a resemblance to his mainstream comics counterpart. He tends to be boisterous and difficult to get along with, though his secretary Betty Brant seems unfazed by his bloviating. Although he considers Spider-Man a menace (if at least a photo-worthy one), he seems to be fond of Peter Parker as he suggests tomato juice to the boy to kill the stench of garbage on him after a photo shoot in a junkyard and protects him from Rhino by bravely covering for him while he can escape. When he learns that Aunt May had a heart attack during the Sinister Six's attack on Broadway, he says he will tell Peter the news. His hatred of Spider-Man begins in the episode "The Uncertainty Principle" when the Bugle story of his son John Jameson safely landing the space shuttle despite a broken heat shield is outsold by the Daily Globe story of the fight between Spider-Man and Green Goblin. He blames Spider-Man for the sudden profusion of costumed psychopaths like Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin and Rhino in New York City (though this assumption is actually proven correct in the episode "The Invisible Hand" when Tombstone reveals that at least some of the super-villains were specifically created to occupy Spider-Man so that more ordinary criminals can continue their activities unhindered). At one point, he calls for the headline 'Spider-Man: Threat or Menace?'. In the second season, his hatred of Spider-Man gets worse. After his son John is affected by spores that hitched a ride in the symbiote making him grow and having super strength and leaping tall bounds, Jonah convinces his son to be a superhero and take Spider-Man down. The spores then take over John's mind making him violent and aggressive. After Spider-Man gets rid of the spores with electricity, Jonah then witnesses his son craving the spores powers and he blames Spider-Man for destroying his son. When Venom (Eddie Brock) reveals Parker's identity to Spider-Man, Jonah hardly believes it although he still wants to make sure. At Valentines Day, his wife Joan Jameson makes him go to an opera even though he doesn't want to. After making an excuse to his wife to leave the stage, he witnesses the battle of the crime lords Tombstone, Doctor Octopus and Silvermane just as Jameson ironically made an excuse to leave the opera. After Spider-Man stops them and reveals Tombstone as the Big Man, Jameson accuses Spider-Man of assaulting an outstanding citizen, but Frederick Foswell dismisses this to him by whispering in his ear. Jameson angrily responds by saying "Never mind." After Norman Osborn tests the Vault security by putting Spider-Man in there, Jameson gloats about it. After Spider-Man manages to escape the Vault, Jameson claims Spider-Man and all the villains are working together so they can raise his blood pressure. He also retains much of his cynical, avuncular attitude and brusque manner with his staff. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * J. Jonah Jameson appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Daran Norris. * This incarnation of Jameson displays a level of hyperactivity not seen in any of his previous incarnations harking more towards his comic counterpart. However, his obsession with time, punctuality, and deadlines is inspired by J.K. Simmons' popular film portrayal of the character. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jameson Family Category:Millionaires Category:Reporters Category:Writers